<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matching Marks by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512403">Matching Marks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds out that soulmates are a very real thing... And that she has one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matching Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions August 31st #RollADrabble (Bill/Natasha/Soulmates) and Bingo Square B5: Natasha</p><p>Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading.</p><p>Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, &amp; J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, what do you mean you’re my soulmate? I thought that type of thing was a myth,” Natasha murmured, her mouth going dry. She looked at Bill and could feel her cheeks warm.</p><p>Bill shrugged. “Trust me, I’m just as surprised as you are.”</p><p>“But… You’re married,” Natasha sputtered, trying to remember what she could about the eldest Weasley. Hermione had shared some details about her best friend’s family, but she was struggling to remember the specifics.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Bill said, looking down. “Fleur left me a few months ago, and I didn’t realise until afterwards that it was because she found her true soulmate.”</p><p>“We barely know each other,” Natasha said, looking at him. “We’ve only met like… once before.”</p><p>Bill reached out and took her hand. Turning over her wrist, he pointed out the small birthmark that she had there. Then, turning over his own wrist, he showed her the matching birthmark . “Hermione was the one that mentioned that we had matching marks.”</p><p>“Does this mean that Hermione and Tony have matching marks?”</p><p>Bill nodded. “They both have a birthmark above their left arsecheek,” he said, shaking his head. He did not need to think of his brother’s best friend fucking her boyfriend again - once was enough.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin, I don’t even want to know how they figured that one out,” Natasha said, laughing, trying to break the tension. “So, what does this mean?”</p><p>“I was thinking we could get to know each other better,” Bill suggested. “I’m not saying we have to get married or anything, but I wanted you to know.”</p><p>Natasha bit her lower lip but nodded. “Bill, I’ve never been in a real relationship before. I’ve had flings, sure, but nothing serious… My line of work has always made it difficult for me to get close to anyone.” </p><p>“I’m sure being a special agent keeps you busy,” Bill teased. </p><p>“But if you want to try and make this work, I’m willing,” Natasha said. </p><p>“Shall we start now? There’s a coffee shoppe down the street that has great scones.”</p><p>“How British,” Natasha quipped, but she grabbed her coat. “Lead the way, Bill.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>